deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Scorpion VS Akuma
Scorpion VS Akuma is a What If? Death Battle Description Two hellish warriors who have a grudge with the protagonist fight to see who's more deadly! Beginning Wiz: Hell is a pretty bad place. It's kind of like an anti-Heaven. Boomstick: But these two warriors consider it their home turf! Wiz: Scorpion, the undead Ninja Boomstick: And Akuma, Master of the Fist. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills and find out who would win a Death Battle? Scorpion Wiz: Raised by the Shirai Ryu Ninja Clan, he became a deadly ninja that was considered one of the best. Boomstick: But one day, he was sent to steal some map nobody cares about and was killed by...by a Noob! A NOOB I TELL YOU! Wiz: After Noob killed Hanzo, Hanzo was given another chance at life from Quan Chi, who made him a deadly hell specter. Boomstick: In other words, a demon. Wiz: Scorpion's main weapon of choice is his Spear. He can pull the foe over, and if he wants, he can create another spear to use as well. Boomstick: Oh, and if he catches you, he'll say: Scorpion: GET OVER HERE! Wiz: And then 98% chance will uppercut you. Boomstick: He also wields two deadly swords on his back, used for you know, slicing, dicing and cutting watemelons, cake and bread in half! Wiz: What? Boomstick: You didn't know he had his cooking show? Wiz: No, I didn't. Boomstick: He can also teleport, summon fire from the ground, and can remove his mask to reveal a very attractive face. Wiz: When Scorpion takes off his mask, he can shoot fire from his mouth, incinerating the foe and then this will pop up: Dan Forden: TOASTY! Boomstick: He can also summon portals to Hell, where he will increase his strength, speed, durability, pretty much everything! Wiz: Scorpion has defeated the original Sub-Zero eventually, killed Quan Chi and was victorious over Kung Lao, Nightwolf, Cyrax, Sektor and the Noob. Boomstick: Finally he killed that evil Noob bitch. Wiz: But Scorpion is not a perfect ninja, as he is easily manipulated, and is constantly losing to nearly all the Kombatants. Boomstick: One time, he even lost to Johnny Cage. Johnny fucking Cage! Wiz: That's like saying you lost to Dan Hibiki or Hercule Satan. Scorpion: I am Scorpion... vengeance will be mine! Akuma Wiz: His original name being Gouki, he alongside his brother Gouken were pupils of Master Goutestu in a dojo. Boomstick: And like every stereotype, it's in Japan! Wiz: Goutestu taught the brothers how to learn the style of the Ansatsuken Style of fighting. Boomstick: But being the prick he is, Gouki killed his brother and Goutestu and mastered the Satsui No Hadou, called himself Akuma, and became an evil demon of badassery! Wiz: Akuma plays similar to Ryu and Ken, considering they both use the same style of fighting. Boomstick: But for the sake of Death Battle, we'll go over his moves. The Gohadoken is a purple fireball that is similar to a Hadoken. Wiz: The Zankukayku is Akuma's version of the Hurricane Kick. Boomstick: And the Goshoryuken is basically the Shoryuken, but it has black lines coming out of Akuma's hand when he does. Wiz: Akuma can also use the Demon Flip, which he basically leaps at his foes and throws them head over heals. And then when he's down, he has two very powerful transformations: Shin Akuma and Oni. Boomstick: Shin Akuma is only used when Akuma is facing a deadly foe. This turns his hair to white, gi to purple and he starts changing skin color, making him deadly and racist! Wiz: Shin Akuma increases all of Akuma's attacks, but it's not as powerful as Akuma's ultimate transformation, Oni. Boomstick: Oni is non canon, but screw that, he looks fucking awesome! Wiz: In Oni form, Akuma's hair is still white, but his gi is ripped apart and his entire skin is blue. Boomstick: Oni is powerful enough to cause an earthquake when he punches the ground, and bullets don't affect him at all. Also, he is at least 2 times more powerful than the Shin Akuma form. Wiz: Oh yeah, and one more thing, Akuma's most powerful move is the Raging Demon. This move, if it catches the foe, will obliterate the unlucky victim's soul. Boomstick: Your soul! Wiz: Akuma has destroyed an island with a single punch, destroyed a ship with a single punch, destroyed a forest with a single punch, and in Oni form, duked it out with Asura for 500 YEARS. Boomstick: Jesus, the guy battled this guy for 500 years. Now that's a real man's feat people! Akuma: I am Akuma. And I will teach you the meaning of pain! Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle It was the final round of the Mortal Kombat tournament held by Shao Kahn, and Scorpion was about to face the Emperor himself. Shao Kahn: Prepare to die, puny...AGH! The screen turns black and after it turns back to normal, Shao Kahn's lifeless body was seen thrown out of the arena by Akuma. Akuma: Scorpion, I hear you're a worthy warrior who killed Ryu, and I'm here to challenge you at last! Scorpion: Bring it, demon! FIGHT! Scorpion fires his Spear at Akuma, but Akuma grabs the chain and pulls Scorpion over. Akuma then launches Scorpion in the air with a Goshoryuken. In the air, Akuma uses a Zankukayku, and kicks Scorpion into the ground with a hard thud. Akuma: Pathetic! Akuma, while in air, shoots a volley of Gohadokens at Scorpion, but Scorpion dodges and teleports to Akuma, and throws him into the ground. Scorpion then teleports next to Akuma and uppercuts him into the air, and pulls him down with the Spear. Akuma dodges fire coming from the ground and shoots a couple Gohadokens at Scorpion. Scorpion dodges them, and kicks Akuma in the face. Akuma retaliates with a hard punch to the face, hurling Scorpion back. Scorpion: Not bad for a demon, but I'm not finished yet. Scorpion summons fire from the ground, burning Akuma alive while Dan Forden screams: TOASTY! Akuma kicks Dan Forden away and punches the ground, causing a purple shockwave to come at Scorpion. Scorpion jumps far back and throws his sword at Akuma. Akuma side steps and shoots three Gohadokens at Scorpion, Scorpion dodges one, but is blasted by two of them. Scorpion: You're good, but now it's time for you to come to hell. Scorpion summons a hellish hand from the ground, grabbing Akuma. Akuma is struggling to break free, but is unable and pulled to hell. Scorpion teleports to hell. When Akuma is in hell, Scorpion comes from behind him and stabs him with his Spear. Akuma throws Scorpion out of the way as Scorpion hits a pillar. Akuma starts glowing purple, and becomes Shin Akuma. Shin Akuma fires a gigantic Gohadoken beam from his hands at Scorpion, but Scorpion dodges at the nick of time. S. Akuma: Where are you coward! Scorpion does not answer as he pulls out one of his swords and rapidly slashes Shin Akuma with it. Shin Akuma tries to hit Scorpion, but he is suddenly faster due to hell's atmosphere making him. S. Akuma: Shin Akuma won't be enough. It's time to become Oni! Shin Akuma glows blue, and becomes Oni. Oni is very pissed and punches the ground, revealing Scorpion's location. Oni: It's time to end this! Scorpion: I agree, demon. Scorpion summon another spear and shoots two Spears at Oni. Oni breaks them in two and shoots a gigantic beam from his hands, catching Scorpion off guard. Oni: Yes, he is dead! It is over! However, Scorpion's skeleton starts walking towards Oni, and shoots fire from his mouth. Oni dodges and prepares the Raging Demon. Oni catches Scorpion's skeleton off guard and grabs him. Oni: Shun Goku Satsu! The screen is black for a minute, and when it is over, Scorpion and his soul are obliterated. Oni: This is Messatsu! KO! Conclusion Boomstick: Aha! Looks like Ryu has been avenged! Wiz: This battle was close. Scorpion had the speed and experience advantage, but Akuma's amazing power, durability, and the fact he fought Asura for 500 years gave him the win. Boomstick: Akuma is a master of the Satsui No Hadou, so it's no secret he, unlike Ryu, didn't struggle using the Raging Demon to end Scorpion's life. Wiz: And the fact that Scorpion has lost to nearly everyone, including Johnny Cage, and the fact he has no feats of strength other than being able to rip a guy's head off, and that his abilities were unable to be enough to kill Akuma, just hammered the nail in his coffin. Boomstick: Now this was one hell of a battle! Wiz: The winner is Akuma Trivia *This is the second Mortal Kombat vs. Street Fighter themed Death Battle, the first being Ryu VS Sub-Zero. *This is also the fourth time a villain wins, the first three being Bowser VS M. Bison, Shadow the Hedgehog VS Majin Buu and Mercenary Tao VS Gen. Category:Shrek-it Ralph Category:'Mortal Kombat vs Street Fighter' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Demon vs Demon' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Capcom vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op themed Death Battles Category:'Capcom VS NetherRealm Studios' themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant